


Rick Astley no Basuke

by sKinny_b0i (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Rick Astley (Musician)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sKinny_b0i
Summary: Just as Rakuzan secures their win, a suspicious player from Seirin is subbed in.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rick Astley no Basuke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

"Substitution! Black team!" The referee announces.

The Rakuzan players smirk as Furihata leaves the court. Seirin's coach really doesn't know what she's doing anymore, subbing in random players at every available interval. They are already behind Rakuzan by 12 points, the game is minutes to its end. Victory is secured, engraved deep in their bones, set in stone.

But of course, there is something else there to challenge this fate. This 'something' is none other than plot armou-  
I MEAN the mysterious player who has been sitting with the freshmen at the bench. He exudes an aura so powerful that not even ~~the power of friendship~~ the prodigal abilities of Rakuzan could face.

"Oh my...it's _him..."_ Mibuchi mutters slightly delighted.

Akashi starts to tremble as he feels the domineering presence enter the court. This player is someone far more superior than anyone, even Akashi couldn't possibly think of beating him. All he did was take a few steps, but it was enough for Akashi to lose all the confidence he had in winning.

The new player smiles warmly at the opponents and stands with his teammates.

"Woa! Who's that player? I've never seen him play before..." The audience murmurs as the new player steps into the court.

"You know the rules and so do I," Rick Astley sings as he looks at his teammates, his eyes bright and beaming.

The Seirin teammates smile back at him, feeling energised by his radiant presence.

"Hold on a second..." Kagami rubs his temples, his crimson red eyes flicker with frustration, "when was Rick Astley a member of a Japanese High School basketball team??"

"Eh? Kagami-kun, haven't you been playing with Astley-senpai all this time to show off your new move?" Kuroko appears behind him and reasons in most polite yet monotonous tone he can muster.

"We've known each other, for so long," Rick Astley sings in reply, feeling hurt as he looks at Kagami.

"What?! That's not-" Kagami tries to explain how an American singer is not their teammate, but is interrupted by the captain.

"That's enough, we're starting soon, hurry up and get to your positions," Hyuuga orders in a deep, gruff voice.

The rest of the teammates obey and rush to their respective sides of the court. Kagami groans as he finds Rick standing next to him. Thousands of questions swirl around his mind, questions like why is Rick Astley playing with him? And why does he sing everything he says?

But he doesn't have time to address any of that, nor the fact that Rick Astley is currently dancing lamely as the ball is being passed around him. He has to defeat Rakuzan, he just has to.

*

The game is going well so far, Seirin has miraculously gained momentum with Rick Astley by their side, and has made several 3-point baskets. Now, they are neck-to-neck with Rakuzan.

Kagami looks over his shoulder and sees Akashi crying, actually shedding big fat tears and letting out long drawn out bawls.

What happened to being absolute or the emperor or whatever that flashback in season 3 episode something was about? It's not like Seirin has won yet.

"Astley-sama is too much..." he is sniveling between sobs as he buries his face in Mibuchi's broad shoulders, "he's too good..."

Mibuchi nods and pats Akashi's back like a mother soothing her child, "there, there..."

Kagami furrows his bushy eyebrows and turns to Kuroko, "what's with him? Rick Astley hasn't even done anything!"

Kuroko looks at Kagami, perplexed, "don't you know? Astley-senpai's [never gonna give you up] can empower teammates and weaken opponents? And anyway, you're supposed to show us your new move and you still haven't done it yet,"

"What? I-" Kagami can barely finish his sentence as the final score begins.

Izuki effortlessly passes the ball to Kiyoshi, who successfully escapes all of Rakuzan's blocks and makes a bounce pass to Rick Astley.

"We know the game and we're gonna play it," Rick Astley sings as he dribbles the ball past Hayama and Nebuya.

Rick eyes Kagami, signalling him to join in as he shoots the basket. Unconsciously, Kagami willingly sprints to his direction.

"Say goodbye," Rick Astley and Kagami sing as Akashi, who was trying to block them, falls to the ground in despair.

The two of them pull off the most glorious double man dunk in the history of basketball.

The game is over. Seirin wins.

Akashi rolls around on the floor throwing a tantrum and the other Rakuzan players try to calm him down, though all of them are rather shaken up by the crushing defeat.

The Seirin teammates are celebrating, their blithe laughter fills the air as they exchange hugs.

"Your new move is really good Astley-senpai," Kuroko says.

"I'm so happy you were able to be with us," Kagami says as he pats Rick Astley on the back.

Seirin feels so grateful to have Rick Astley play with them. Throughout the game, he never gave them up, he never let them down, he never ran around or deserted them. He never made them cry, he never said goodbye, he never told a lie and hurt them.


End file.
